Christmas with the Evans
by Fanfiction1616
Summary: Over Christmas break in fourth year, Lily gets an unexpected surprise. A friendly visitor shows up from Hogwarts, bringing many stories from her school. T for safety and a jealous Petunia.


**Hi! I'm going to try to think of the stories myself but I would LOVE people to tell me their stories. I would give you all the credit, of course :) I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, it would probably be all about the Marauders, who would NEVER die :)**

* * *

**Lily**

It was fourth year Christmas break. That's when it all happened. Sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Lily Evans. I'm the only witch in a family of Muggles (nonmagical beings). While my parents are excited about this, my sister despises me for it. She always wanted to be a witch. You could easily think we weren't related. While she has brown hair and blue eyes, I have flaming red hair and emerald eyes. I'm 14. I came home for Christmas break. We live in England. It was Christmas Eve and my family and I were in the dining room, eating. Petunia brought the "love of her life", Vernon Dursley. I don't like to judge bit he was a whale with no personality unless he was making fun of people. My mum asked about my school. I was very excited when I answered. She seemed to have an aim in mind when she asked that. She interrupted my blabbing and asked, "Have you met any boys yet?" The whole table stopped talking, intent on my answer. Petunia looked haughty as if she doubted that anyone could possibly like me. That made my rage come out as I did something I regretted.

"Actually, there is one guy I like." I said, making my voice girly and high pitched. The table stopped breathing.

"Well, what's he like?" My father stammered. Clearly, no one expected this answer.

"He's tall and lean. He has black hair and hazel eyes. His skin is gorgeously pale and soft. He is ridiculously smart and good at magic. You wouldn't think it but he's so caring. He has an amazing sense of humor. All the teachers love him. He has this elite group of friends who literally had fangirls. Everyone thinks he's the best person in the year." I gushed. I was surprised that it was so easy to brag about James.

"What's his name?" My mom asked with a loving smile.

"James Potter." I announced.

Petunia got annoyed. She clearly wasn't happy with James and got him to leave "politely". She was annoyed. As soon as Vernon closed the front door, she turned to me and screeched, "You just gotta upstage me, don't you, Lily?" Turning red in the face, my anger got the better of me.

"How? How am I upstaging you? Pray tell me, Petunia!"

"I'm all happy and proud of my boyfriend and then there you are, talking about who you like and Vernon sounds like a chunk of wood!"

"Hate to break it to you but he kind of is." I sneered.

"Ugh, I can't stand you! I'm going for a walk!" She wailed, proceeding to storm out the door.

* * *

The house was tense. Petunia storming out had ruined Christmas Eve and, 45 minutes later, she still wasn't back. Finally, she showed up. She giggled in a high pitched voice and we knew she wasn't alone.

"Just a second!" She trilled. She spun around, facing us.

"This just might be my new husband!" She squealed.

I looked at the boy in the hall. I couldn't see his face but he seemed . . . Hot. I'm not the kind of girl to throw that around, either. Long and lean, he was gorgeous with naturally messy black hair. Also, he had a gorgeous butt. I don't throw that around at all. I was jealous of Petunia. Why did she get him?

"This way, James!" She sounded so happy. She looked at me and whispered, "He's mine and gorgeous. Back. Off. I saw the way you looked at him!" She snapped. I was still shocked at the 'James' thing. They were very similar . . .

James turned around and my breath caught. There was no mistaking his gorgeous face.

"James pushed me out of the way of a lorry!" Petunia said in a love struck voice.

"Lily?" James' amazing voice was curious and confused. His hazel eyes were heartbreaking.

"Hey, James." I whispered.

"This is _your_ James?!" Petunia whined.

"Her James?" The devil himself asked.

"Lily speaks very highly of you." My mother took the cue and left with my dad.

"You speak highly of me, Lilyflower?" James asked, batting his eyelids.

"Oh, shut it, you." I said wearily. The news was still on in the other room. A voice blared about a snowstorm.

Looking alarmed, James said, "But I have to get back!"

"You can send an owl to your parents and stay in the guest bedroom until it clears up. What would Hogwarts do without the Marauder with the sex hair?" I teased. Petunia was standing there, looking awkward and jealous.

"You look exhausted, I'll show you the guest room and you can explain tomorrow." I granted.

After showing him to the room and giving him my owl, he thanked me profusely and I headed to bed, feeling ridiculously giddy. It's just James Potter, I scolded myself. One question lingered on my mind: Why had it been so easy for me to compliment James Potter and mean it?


End file.
